


Fun in Lisa's apartment

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Butt Slapping, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Foot Fetish, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Panties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underwear, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sayo visits Lisa in her apartment after she breaks up with someone and they reveal their secret to each other





	Fun in Lisa's apartment

Sayo was walking down the hall way of her apartment. She was going down the elevator to the next floor to visit her best friend lisa. She got a text from tsumugi that she just went through a rough breakup so she was going to bring her a teddy bear and some roses. Once she got down the elevator, she saw lisa through her apartment door, playing her guitar, wearing a black tank top, a short grey skirt in which she could cute pink panties and she was also barefoot so she her smooth barefeet. So she stopped staring and knocked on the door, lisa saw that it was sayo and she was so happy so she opened the door and said, “Sayo chan!” as the brown haired girl wrapped her arms around the green haired girl

“Are those for me?”

“They are for you, this teddy bear and these roses deserve to be with a lovely lady like you!”

“Oh, thank you so much sayo! Here come on in!”

So lisa put the teddy bear on her coffee table and put the roses in a flower pot. Then Sayo said ti the brown haired girl, “I heard what happened”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to date a man because I’m not into them, I’m a lesbian”

“Oh, really, Lisa?”

“Yeah what about you?”

“Well, we both should have told each other before but, I’m a lesbian too.”

So this made both girls stare at each other and their faces got closer to each other until their lips met and they began making out. Then they stuck their tongues out and they licked each other therefore french kissing. Then the brown haired girl broke the kiss and said, “You won’t leave me right, Sayo chan?”

“Never!” the green haired girl replied to her brown haired girl friend “And by the way, I saw that you’re barefoot and I saw your panties by looking up your skirt!”

“Naughty girl!” Lisa said as she lifted her skirt to reveal her pink panties with a white floral pattern

Sayo licked Lisa’s crotch with her Panties still on and she was soaking wet! Lisa then said, “Do you have a foot fetish sayo chan?”

Then the green haired girl blushed and said, “Ok, yes I admit, I do indeed have a foot fetish!”

“Ok then, would you like to lick my feet and toes?”

“Yes, please!”

“Well since you said please, here you go, Sayo chan!” lisa said as she stuck her feet out to her girlfriends face

Sayo licked the bottom of her girlfriends feet and then got up to her toes and was sucking on multiple toes at one until getting down to her big toe. After sayo was finished licking lisas feet, Sayo asked, “Can we take a bath together lisa?”

“Let’s” Lisa said as her and her girlfriend ran into the bathroom

Lisa began to run the hot water and both girls stripped down to their bra and panties. Lisa was wearing the pink panties as said before with a matching bra while sayo was wearing blue bra and panties with white poka dots. Lisa hugged sayo from behind and slapped her butt. Sayo moaned and after that, the bathtub was filled. Both girls removed their bras and panties revealing their nude bodies to each other and after that, they stepped into the bath. Lisa grabbed sayo from behind and she sat gently on her lap and in her arms while both of them were naked in the bathtub lisa said, “I was so happy when I found out you shared the same feelings as me.”

“Yeah, I love you, Lisa”

“I love you too, Sayo”


End file.
